A typical bicycle includes two wheels attached to a rigid or semi-rigid frame, a seat, and a handlebar. A gear set allows the rider to propel the rear wheel of the bicycle by pushing pedals with his or her feet. Users typically steer the bicycle by turning the front wheel with the handlebar. Although there are tandem bicycles available, most bicycles are configured for one rider at a time.
Child bicycle seats allow a bicycle rider to securely carry a child while riding. A child bicycle seat may include a rigid seat made of plastic or metal and a safety harness designed to restrain the child. Most child bicycle seats attach to the frame of the bicycle. Some examples, however, attach to a luggage rack engaged with the bicycle frame. Some child bicycle seats include footwells, padded seats, and additional features like reclining seats or foot straps.